Beebo wants Cuddles - Tales from the Spider-verse
by Blaney
Summary: Natasha adopted Peter several years ago, the anniversary of his parents death is tomorrow. Natasha wants to put a smile back on her baby spider's face. What better way then to quote lines from one of their favorite Legends of Tomorrow episode. After all, it always puts a smile and laugh on both of their faces when they do it.


Author's Note:

I read a few articles about the legends of tomorrow season 3 'the good, the bad, and the cuddly' which I love.

I just had the image of Natasha and Peter sitting around watching the episode and when ever one is down the other would say the lines.

thus this one-shot was born.

Turned out slightly more angsty then I planned, but still mostly family fluff.

* * *

Natasha walked into her apartment. She spotted her baby, well he's a teenager but he will always be her baby.

It was 5 years ago this year that the Chitauri attacked New York and Natasha first meet the boy who would become her son, her ребенок паук. (baby spider)

* * *

He and his uncle, a police officer, were downtown to visit a museum, when the attack started.

He did what he could to direct the scare civilians down to the basement his nephew went down the steps to direct the people away from the steps.

When a loud crash sounded and nobody else came down.

The 10 year old boy ran back upstairs, fearing the worst, shouting his uncle's name.

That is when Natasha found him. He was cradling his uncle's body.

The sight haunted her for months.

She took the boy into her arms and rocked him as he cling to her, crying.

She took him to the emergency services after she find out his name, Peter Parker.

She then went back to her team but she never forgot him, always wondering how he was doing, but could never find the time to look for him.

He had told her that his parents had died when he was young and with his uncle dead he only had his aunt.

It took a month to find and identify, all the remains.

Natasha happened to be looking at the names.

She saw Ben Parker, but her heart stopped when she saw the name May Parker next.

It seems that May was working at the nearest hospital and one of the leviathans had crashed into it and killed several of the staff including her.

She immediately asked Jarvis to locate Peter. He had been placed in a foster home. Knowing the dangerous life, she leads she didn't give into her first thought to adopt him.

However, she had Jarvis keep an eye on the boy for her.

She watched for about a month and a half as Peter seem to get progressively worse. The system was already overcrowded and most people don't want to adopt an older child.

His grades started to slip. His became more and more withdrawn.

Finally, she couldn't stand it. She would not allow the Chitauri any more victims.

She swallowed her pride and went to Tony about adopting.

Tony surprised her he had been having Jarvis keep him apprised of Peter's situation as well.

Had she not decided herself, he was going to start the process within the month for the same reason, he couldn't allow the Chitauri any more victims.

She felt her eyes well up slightly as she briefly hugged him.

A fact that Tony was smart enough to not mention.

He had his legal team start the process for Natalie Rushman to adopt Peter Parker.

The rest of the team had mixed reactions. Clint who has a family, understood but was still concerned. His family was safely hidden away.

Steve also somewhat understood, but was surprised because she didn't talk about it with the rest of the team.

Bruce was indifferent about it, but not against it.

It was Fury's reaction that surprised her the most. Mainly because when she mentioned the adoption to him and Hill he was surprised.

It wasn't until after the adoption had happened and she thought she was introducing Peter to her boss when she found out that Peter knew who Fury is because his parents had been SHIELD agents.

She purchased an apartment in queens so Peter could still go to midtown and keep that extra layer of secrecy.

After all Natasha Romanoff the black widow and the avenger has many enemies.

However, Natalie Rushman who works for stark industry does not.

* * *

Natasha can see that Peter is hurting emotionally.

Tomorrow is the 10th anniversary of his parent's death.

She frowns and her heartaches just a little. She knew it was coming.

She told both Steve and Fury she will be unavailable this week.

Her маленький паук needs her. (little spider)

She walks over to the couch he's sitting on and then tackles him gently, saying "Beebo wants cuddles."

She tickles him as he looks surprised for a moment then giving into the happiness and joy, he laughs and participates.

She sits back as Peter cuddles up with her.

Happily tucking himself against her. She wraps her arm around him and kisses his forehead.

Soft smile when she hears him give a sigh of happiness.

She is thankful that he still wants to cuddle with her.

She has heard stories about teenagers who avoid time with parents, however Peter actively seeks to spend time with her.

Whether it is training or just spending the evening watching TV relaxing.

Natasha still sometimes wonders what her old red room instructors would think of her now.

Then she smiles mentally flips them off while spiting out a few four-letter words at them.

Then goes back to being with her маленький паук.

"I lo-lo-love you." Peter said using the Beebo voice.

They watch the show legends of tomorrow and ever since they saw the episode featuring the blue fluffy doll named Beebo, fighting a demon, they like to quote the lines.

Peter was the first one to do it.

* * *

It's rare that Natasha has nightmares bad enough that Peter can tell.

However, it was the anniversary of one of the most heinous things she ever did.

She was in the middle of seeing so many faceless people reaching for her. When she felt someone take her hand and brush her cheek. She heard whispering.

"Natasha, wake up, it's just a dream. Please мама паук it's okay. I'm here." (Mama spider)

The image of the faceless people is replaced with the worried look of Peter he's kneeling by her bed holding her hand and whispering so she's grounded.

Her first impulse is to send him away, she doesn't deserve his love and understanding. When Peter said, with what they've come to call the Beebo voice. "Beebo wants cuddles."

He then slowly climbed into her bed to give her time to stop him.

She didn't stop him, needing to cuddle with him.

She wraps her arms around him as he does the same to her.

He tucks his head under her chin as he gently rubs his arm up and down her back.

He then softly said in the same voice, "I lo-lo-love you."

It made Natasha smile and quietly laugh through her tears. She pulled him closer as she kissed his forehead.

Even though she still doesn't feel like she deserves his love and comfort. She will take it either way, because he _does_ deserve all the love and comfort.

"мама паук, I know you don't think you deserve it, but I _know_ you do. I love you; I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You saved me. You continue to save me. I will keep tell you that until you realize it yourself."

She didn't say anything. She just held him as he fell back to sleep. She stayed awake for a while, carding her fingers though his hair.

She held him closely. Eventually she fell asleep herself.

* * *

Ever since then they will break out the voice to cheer up the other. The first time she did it to him was a few days later. When he had a nightmare.

It went much like when he comforted her.

Tonight, they just relax in the apartment, they turn on the TV in the background.

"We are going to visit your parent's grave tomorrow, baby." She said softly.

Peter felt his good mood sour slightly. Based on the way Natasha pulled him closer and kisses his forehead, he knows that she knows.

"Okay, are we going to get some flowers?"

"Of course, baby."

Peter just shifted a little getting more comfortable against her.

"Thank you мама паук." Peter said softly.

"I may not have known them but not only were they co-workers, but because of them, I got you. I owe them so much."

They stay there for a while just enjoying the peace and quiet.

Natasha once again thankful to the Parkers for the light in her life.

Peter thankful that despite all his loses he still has someone who is always in his corner. Wither it's school, spider-manning, or just needing a quiet presence when his senses get to be to much, she has mastered helping him through his sensory overloads.

She smiles when Peter's endless pit of a stomach growled. "Is Beebo hungry?" she said.

Peter smiled as he blushed slightly. Trying to tuck his face deeper into her shoulder.

She tickles him causing them both to laugh. He tickles her back.

Something nobody else had ever been able to do. She has lets him in enough to do that.

After a few minutes of each _trying_ to tickle each other, less to do with how well they are blocking the other and more to do with the fact they are laughing to hard.

They get up and make some dinner. Peter has been learning to cook from her and the other avengers that know their way around a stove.

They sit down to eat.

They clean up the kitchen, and head back to watch TV a little longer before going to bed.

Natasha is half expecting him to have a nightmare tonight and she will end up cuddling with him.

They find legends is on, an older episode but one they like.

"You know you could kick Sarah's ass." Peter said proudly.

"thank you but what brought that on?" Natasha said surprised.

"Well…" Peter said looking back behind them to the darken back room, where Clint had snuck in. he has made it his mission to try and sneak up on the black widow and the kid that is almost un-sneak up-able. "… Clint would lose to Gary." He said with a smile slightly louder.

Natasha who also knew Clint was there. Added on to it. "Yeah, I agree."

A loud voice came out of the room followed by the amused looking Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye. "You think I would lose to Gary the intern? Please, only Mick would have a chance against me."

Clint is getting ready to head back to his family farm for a week and wanted to check on his favorite spiders before he headed out.

He stalked over to the couch as Peter looked back and wide eyed, he jumped up and jumped to the ceiling. the ceiling is higher than average for just that purpose.

One of the security measures when Tony redesigned the apartment, he made it with security and comfort in mind.

If someone broke in the ceiling is tall enough for Peter to move around without easily being seen.

Natasha just laughs watching Clint try to jump up and grab Peter as he sits on the ceiling taunting the archer.

"Come down here and fight me like a man." Clint said teasingly.

"No, how about _you_ come up here and fight me like a spider." Peter countered.

It's a running joke between the two.

Natasha should groan at the joke, but she is to happy to see her best friend and her little spider playing.

Sometimes she swears Peter is mentally older than Clint.

"Boys, don't make me separate you two." She said with a smile.

"Sorry mom." Both Peter and Clint said at the same time.

Peter dropped down and went back to curling up next to Natasha.

Clint with a smirk sits on the other side of Natasha and does the same thing.

Peter pushes against Clint, "Nah ah this is my mom, you go get your own."

"Ah, but I've known her longer then you kid. She's been my mom longer then she has been yours… Wait that doesn't sound right."

"No, that sounds about right." Natasha interjects laughing.

Clint is being this way because he like the rest of the team know what tomorrow is for Peter, and most having lost their parents know what Peter is going through.

Natasha also aware lets it go on longer then she normally would.

Peter is smart enough to know what they are doing, he's glad they are distracting him from his melancholy thoughts.

Natasha maybe his legal guardian, more then that, she is his mom. But he also has several of the most powerful people on the planet that he calls family, who look out of him as well.

Soon Clint gets up to head out. The flight in the Quinjet isn't long but it's getting late and he misses his kids.

Peter gets up and wraps him in a hug. "Thanks uncle Clint." Peter said quietly.

Smiling softly, he wraps his arms around Peter's smaller frame saying "You're welcome, ребенок паук. Next time, I'll bring you guys. The kids miss their favorite spiders."

"Only Nat gets to call me that." Peter said grinning.

"Sure thing, ребенок паук."

Peter growled at him but had a smile.

"Aww that's cute like a little spider puppy." Clint said ruffling his head.

"Mooooom, Clint's picking on me." Peter said whining as he fell back into her arms.

Laughing she says, "Aww I'm sorry маленький щенок паука" (little spider puppy)

"Ugh moooom!"

Clint just laughs the bends down to give both Natasha and Peter a kiss on the head. "Good night my favorite spiders."

He then headed back to the back room he came from.

Natasha called, "Just use the door like a regular person."

"But _mom_, that's booorrring." Clint countered.

The two spent a little longer just cuddling not really paying attention to the TV.

"Okay, baby time to get ready for bed."

"Okay." Peter gets up and gets ready. He waits until Natasha is also ready for bed as well. Then she hugs and kisses him good night.

With a grin Peter asks, "read me a bedtime story?"

Natasha just shakes her head and with a smile she says. "Once upon a time, good little baby spiders went to sleep, before mama spiders had to use their widow bites to put baby spiders to sleep, the end."

"but mom, that was boorrring." Peter said before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek adding softly. "I love you mom. Good night."

Natasha feeling her eyes slightly well up wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. She still sometimes wonders where this maternal instinct came from. "I love you to baby. Good night."

She followed Peter into his room. After he got under the covers, she tucked it in around him. Then she sat on the edge of his bed, she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Eventually reluctantly she got up and did one more security sweep of the apartment to make sure her family is safe, then she heads to bed.

The End.


End file.
